The Safari Zone
The 2nd Episode of the 2nd season of Pokemon Adventures. Episode Jake: We are almost at what's it city! Brad: Lets have some lunch first. Jake: Ok. (sends out all of his pokemon) Brad: (sends all of his pokemon out) Eevee: eev! Porygon: porygon! Bulbasaur: Bulb! Squirtle: squirtle! (Brad hands all of them food) (later) John: So,heading to fushsia city? i beat the gym leader. I beat his last one,which was golbat with my Hitmonlee. Brad: then where are you heading? John: Im going to the safari zone of course. Charmeleon: char! John: i have 7 badges. Jake: what!? well how about a battle? John: ok. (sends out nidoking) Nidoking: nidoking! John: ok ill use....Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: bulba! John: nidoking earthquake! Nidoking: (uses it) king! Bulbasaur: bulb! bulba! (falls down) Jake: bulbasaur! yikes that was so strong! John: Nidokings ability is rivalry. Bulbasaur: bulba... John: use razor leaf! Bulbasaur: (uses it) Nidoking: nido! John: hyper beam. Nidoking: (uses it) Bulbasaur: bulba...saur! Jake: vine whip! Bulbasaur: bulba! (uses it) Nidoking: Nidoking! John: Shadow Ball. Nidoking: nido! (uses it) Bulbasaur: bulba! Jake: poisonpowder! Bulbasaur: (uses it) Nidoking: (poisoned) nido! John: Take down. Nidoking: (uses it) Bulbasaur: bulba! (faints) Nidoking: (faints) Jake: (returns bulbasaur) John: (returns nidoking) i see youve gotten stronger. But ill beat you in the leauge. (laughs) (Walks away) Jake: ... Brad: lets go to fuchsia city! (Later) Jake: were here! (goes to were the safari zone is) Man: welcome to the safari zone. (gives jake and brad 30 pokeballs each) and that will be..... Jake: (gives him money) Brad: (gives him money) Man: ok! and you cant use youre pokemon. youre just gonna have to throw the balls. idk why. and when times up,you leave. Jake: ok! (goes outside with brad) awesome! Tauros: taur! Jake: wow! a tauros! (throws a ball at it but i breaks breaks out and runs away) aw..... Nidoran: nido! Brad: (throws a pokeball) Nidoran: (breaks out) nido! (runs) Brad: great. nidoran ran away. Jake: ill try to catch that tangela! Tangela: tang? Jake: go safari ball! (throws it at tangela) (The ball rolls 3 times then it catches it) Jake: awesome! i caught a Tangela! Brad: cool. btw dont use it in the gym battle. (gets hit accidenly a tauros) ow! (drops egg,which rolls near a bunch of exeggcute.) wow. it rolled near egg pokemon. (picks egg) wait this is part of a exeggcute! (picks up real egg) there. Jake: (sees a Onix) ill get this one! (throws a pokeball but it breaks out) Onix: Onix! Jake: ...go safari ball! (throws it) Onix: (breaks out of Safari ball and goes away) Jake: aww.... Pikachu: Pika.... Brad: (throws safari ball at it) Pikachu: (breaks out) pikachu! (runs away) Brad: its so hard to catch them! (later) Jake: (throws safari ball at Gloom) Gloom: (breaks out) gloo! Man: times up! Jake: (returns safari balls) Brad: (returns safari balls and leaves with jake) i wonder what my Egg is gonna hatch into.... Jake: an Exeggute? Brad: i hope not. Jake: im gonna train before i face bob. Brad: Koga. Jake: right. (the end) Category:Episodes